


When Lena found out

by Bacner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, From friends to lovers, Kara and Lena BFFs, Lena finds out, S5 spoiler-ish, SuperCorp, alternate universe - freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Lena discovers that Kara is Supergirl. Now what?





	When Lena found out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).

> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to their respective owners.

And so it came to pass that when Supergirl, in her super-heroic identity, had apprehended the current minor villains of the day, who should approach her, but her BFF, Lena Luthor, and boy, but did she look pissed!

“You!” she said bitterly, “you!” And she grabbed Supergirl by the collar and shook her back and forth without any supervillainy means, which told Kara that she was in real trouble now. “You! Why didn’t you tell me! I thought that we were – friends!”

“…Oh. You have figured it out, didn’t you?” Supergirl muttered quietly, realizing that the day that she was dreading about has come. 

Lena promptly ignored her, but rather shifted her grip to take Kara by her throat and choke. Since she was still an ordinary human biologically speaking, and Supergirl was not, the gesture was more symbolic than anything was. Did not make feel Kara any better though, and the various giggles and sympathetic noises from the peanut gallery were not improving things either. 

“Excuse me,” she told no one in particular, and picked Lena up. Immediately, Ms. Luthor broke into tears that were more sad than angry, and that was just worse. 

“Excuse me,” Supergirl promptly repeated herself and flew off with Lena to her apartment, (innuendo not intended).

“Here,” she said to the other woman, as she gently put her onto a sofa and gave her a box of Kleenex. “Better now?”

Lena glared. 

“So, you figured out my secret identity?” Supergirl tried again, opting to assume that the other woman felt better now, no matter how marginally. 

Instead of verbally replying, Lena pulled out a certain pair of glasses and put them onto Supergirl. “See the finger?” she told curtly the other woman. “It’s the same finger you’ve been giving me all this time, metaphorically speaking!”

“Sorry,” Supergirl apologized again. “It’s just that everyone else is okay with me having a secret identity-“

“Does everyone else know about your secret identity?” Lena glared.

“Um,” Supergirl blinked. “Err.”

Lena faced-palmed. “Of all the things you had to be a blonde about!” she muttered, while glaring at the other woman through her fingers. “…And the fact that this does make it feel better only shows just how pathetic I am-“

“You’re not pathetic!” Kara snapped, surprising herself. Judging by how Lena had stopped face-palming herself, though, she might have done something right instead. 

“Right,” Lena gave the other woman a look, looking more like her regular self, in a good way. “Thank you. I needed this.”

“Okay, now what?” Kara muttered, feeling uncomfortably hot and bothered in Lena’s presence – in short, her regular state of being in relation to the other woman.

“Now we need to have a designated safe word,” the other woman replied.

Kara turned bright red as only fair-skinned humans and Kryptonians could. “Excuse me?” she squeaked. 

“The Martian Manhunter has an evil brother, my sources tell me, who has come to Earth seeking revenge on him,” Lena rolled her eyes, even as her face broke into her usual grin. “Ergo, we have another shapeshifter running around unaccounted for. Ergo, safe words for just such an emergency,” she leaned forwards and patted Kara on one of her legs. “But I like the way you think too, you know!”

Kara went through several color changes that were decidedly not alien in origin or context, and leaning forwards, gently hugged the other woman. “Oh Lena,” she just muttered into the other woman’s hair. 

“I know, Kara, I know.”

End


End file.
